Cliché Scenes
by Kjelle Sparks101 IV
Summary: She wasn't the type to care about those cliché romance scenes from the movies.


Cliché Scenes

This idea just randomly came into my head. Hope you all like.

Oh, Green=Blue because outside of Japan he's Blue.

Nope, I don't own Pokémon. Darn it!

* * *

Running along a shore at night with the moon providing the only light was always a lovely scene in the movies but it was something Leaf never saw herself doing. And yet here she was at night on a beach chasing after a boy. Granted it wasn't anything like the movies, in fact it was far from them.

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she chased her rival, Blue. He was running just a few feet in front of her laughing his head off. When she cursed he started to choke on his own laughter and this only angered her more.

So how did she end up at this situation? Well it all started with a random encounter with Lt. Surge at the shore of Route 19 while she was strolling with her slowbro. They were happily chatting when suddenly a huge gust of wind kicked up her skirt. The older man tried to ignore what he saw while she wallowed in her embarrassment. Their thoughts were cut short by a loud, obnoxious laughter and the cry from the source of the wind- Blue and his pidgeot. Her gritting her teeth, balling her fist, and glaring daggers at him, it was his only warning and he obeyed it.

Only just a short few minutes into their run she fell face first into the cool, moist sand. That was his chance to hop onto his loyal bird's back and escape. She screamed out again with her face covered in mud. Her rival's laughter filled the night along with her frustrated screams and the failing, calming noises from her Pokémon.

Still recovering from last night's humiliation and anger Leaf fled to Vermilion City. She apologized to Lt. Surge, even though she couldn't possibly be blamed for anything. He merely laughed it off (much to her displeasure) and handed her some tickets for a ship as a way to help her calm down, which she happily accepted (after all it would have be rude to refuse his kind offer). Not wasting a beat she immediately went to the harbor to dock on the ship, S.S. Aqua. She wasn't planning on going to the place the ship was headed; she just wanted to relax to the calming rocking of the ship. As she walked along the deck, it seemed to be working.

Leaning over the railing and listening to the waves was soothing because she could feel her rage just leave her body and the night before seemed to be nothing more than a distant memory. It was perfect but unfortunately for her it ended in a most humiliating way with her skirt once again being flipped up and Blue laughing in the background. In a flash her angered returned and she was glaring at him and just like before he took off running. They ran throughout the ship ignoring all the glares and warnings. Eventually she managed to corner him at the very tip of the ship she lunged forward only for him to nimbly avoid her and have her crash into the railing, knocking the wind out of her.

Laughing as he had been doing for the past two days he lifted her up towards the sky. Once the air had returned to her lungs she started to thrash around making it hard for him to hold her. Frowning, he's forced to set her down and she quickly turned around to face him with her fiercest glare. The ship's horn blared and it lunged forward, the sudden motion caused him to bump into her and their lips brushed against each other. She was left stunned and he embarrassed.

The ship's captain announced their destination- Olivine City, Johto. Her shock passed and anger returned and his embarrassment changed to the new reason. He offered her a sheepish grin as an apology only for his jaw to be connected with her left fist; she was always told that she had a mean left hook.

They arrived in Johto in the evening and discovered that the next ship for Kanto didn't leave until the next day. A dirty look and a sheepish grin were exchanged before the awkward phone calls to their families were made. Than a more awkward situation presented itself when it came to their sleeping arrangements; the Pokémon Center was full, the route outside of town was closed because of some wild Pokémon issue, and that just left a hotel and between the two of them they could only afford a single bed room.

In their room she wasn't going to put up with any more of his shenanigans. After an argument he was kicked off the bed and forced to sleep on the floor (she was at least kind enough to give him a pillow and a blanket) and to make sure he didn't try to crawl into her bed when she was a sleep she had her jolteon sleep with her. He wasn't going to take sleeping on the floor lying down, oh no; when he was sure both of them were a sleep he silently returned the lightening Pokémon and climbed in. His cheeks burned as he scooted closer to the oblivious you woman and deeply inhaled her delicious scent.

Blue's wondrous sleep was rudely interrupted by a scream and a punch. Leaf wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say so she stormed out of the room and he wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He chased her throughout the city ignoring all her threats before she would finally listen, only because her stomach betrayed her when he promised her food.

She sat at their table beyond confused. Her eyes darted all over the quiet little restaurant. Despite it being the middle of the day the place was dark and having them sit in a secluded little corner didn't help. Their only lightening came from a few candles placed beautifully in the center of wonderful table spread. Her eyes eventually landed on her childhood friend, who seemed to have no problem with their situation. He would not hear any of her questions or complaints; something that would normally upset her but free food was free food.

After another long ship ride and they arrived back in Kanto but it wasn't as pleasant of a trip as she would have liked, Blue wouldn't leave her alone. Immediately upon arrival she jumped on her charizard's back and left for home but he was right behind her on his swift pidgeot. She just wanted a break from him but he rarely granted her wishes.

Tired of her rival's strange antics she decided to just hide out in her home. At first he wouldn't leave her alone but after a week he uncharacteristically stopped harassing her. Another week passed with no trouble and she was ready to travel around again but a letter from a secret admirer wanting to meet her stopped her.

Leaf was never one to get excited for romantic things, after all the only other person her age in her small town was Blue and he wasn't the romantic type and it was hard for her to picture herself falling for him when he constantly insulated her; but a secret admirer was different and she wanted to go all out. Finally the frilly, blue dress that her mother bought for her a while ago would be worn and she even put on make up (she had to try several times before she looked normal), she was glad her mother wasn't there to make a big deal about it.

On the outskirts of Pallet Town in an area hidden away behind a small white fence was the rendezvous destination. Instead of being greeted by the admirer she pictured she was met by her annoying rival. His cocky smirk was quickly washed away when he first laid eyes upon her, confusion took over soon followed by a massive blush.

A mid her rant he realized that she had dolled up herself for what she was expecting a stranger and his jealousy boiled. He calling her stupid stopped her and before she could retaliate he went into detail about how dangerous it is for her to meet strangers in a hidden place. Of course she countered with the fact that she had her Pokémon and to that he pinned her to a tree and gripped her arms making it impossible for her to reach her Poke balls.

He instantly regretted his actions because their close proximity stirred up all the feeling he wish he didn't have. They were friends and rivals. It was perfect that way but his stupid feelings wanted more. And with everything he did it was becoming painfully clear to him that she didn't feel the same.

The smell of berries bombarded his nose and looking down at her he noticed that her lips were plump and a lovely shade of red. Giving into his desires he leaned forward but she had met his challenge with her own when she kneed him in the groin. He dropped to the ground withering in pain. She stood over him in triumph but as she watched him and heard his whimpers she reluctantly gave into guilt and kneeled down next to him, waiting for him to recover. She pushed some loose strands of hair out of his face as he laid there and a blush spread across his face. She smiled to him as he got up and he glared back.

They came to a truce and went to his house. She sat in his room as he went to get drinks. She's been in his room plenty of times but she still felt the need to peak. Everything was the same since the last time she was in it except for a pile of movies, all popular romance movies. She absently flipped through them and flashes of the best scenes passed through her mind. As she neared the end of the stack a light bulb went off in her head and a blush spread across her cheeks. A second later Blue walked in and she fled.

Leaf barricaded herself in her room, ignoring her concerned mom and the visiting Daisy. She recalled all the recent encounters she had with her friend and the blush grew. She was desperate to comprehend all of it but it was just too much. And when he finally caught up to her she went stiff as a bored and didn't make a sound.

She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but when she awoke it was in the middle of the night and nothing had been cleared in her mind. But one question kept screaming louder than all the others in her clouded mind; Did she like Blue? She let out a silent scream and dropped to the ground, cursing Blue for making her so confused.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Leaf's head shot up like a rocket when she realized the sound wasn't a part of her imagination. At the window on his pidgeot was the source of her confusion. Her fear of him vanished replaced by anger; she stormed over to window and violently flung it open. He looked at her with concern and she glared back. In rage she pulled him through and he fell on her; this time they were both blushing.

She looked up into his brown eyes and any doubt she had for her feelings of him vanished. Gently she placed her hands on his cheek and he froze, bracing for impact. Slowly she brought his face closer together and they stayed liked that until he made the move and their lips finally met. Her mind was free as she finally accepted the pleasant feelings and a mixture of relief and joy washed over him when he realized that all his effort wasn't for not. After they parted for air he gave her his signature smirk and she gave him a good ol' punch.

Leaf was never interested in those cliché romance scenes but now that she had somewhat participated in them she came to realized why so many women swooned over them.

* * *

This is the first time I wrote a story that didn't have dialogue…I hope it wasn't bad.

Does Blue seem out of character?

If you liked the story would you be so kind as to drop me a review? It would be much appeared!


End file.
